


Plans

by GreenEye_Minx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Harry Potter/Resident Evil Crossover, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEye_Minx/pseuds/GreenEye_Minx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry planed to drag his lover home for a nice night at home, all which went out the window when he bumps into Ada. Pairing: Harry/Wesker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> A.N another oneshot for you guys, though its short its one plot bunny gone. This dose help with getting me back into writing, as I have done some more work on my main story as well as on other oneshots. so leave a review to tell me how I am doing, good or bad I like to hear from you all. Bye for now.

 

In one the corridors of the secret base Harry slowly made his way towards his loves office, hoping to drag Wesker away from his work for a few hours as it was Friday and he had plan for his missing lover.

 

“Hello Harry.” A voice purred behind him, spinning round Harry stared in shock at seeing Ada Wong behind him.

 

“Oh. Hello Ada, I didn’t know you were back, did the mission go that well.” Harry asked, he didn’t mind Ada but she did make him blush sometimes with how short her red dress was.

 

“Sadly no, Redfield got there before me and blow the place sky high, there was nothing left but a crater.” Ada said calmly as if she was talking of the weather.

 

“WHAT!?! Blow it up! But how did he know where the lab was let alone get there before us.” Harry said in a panic, thinking of how his love was going to react when he hears this.

 

_There goes my plans involving our lovely big bed, I’ll never get him out the office now._ Harry thought sadly, his head hanging low at all his plans going out the window.

 

“I have no idea, luck maybe, anyway where are you heading?” Ada asked innocently, though the look in her eyes told a different story.

 

“I was going to see Wesker.” Harry said sadly, looking at the floor so he didn’t see the scheming look enter Ada eye nor the smirk that made its way onto her face.

 

Ada turned and started to walk back the way she came. “Oh if you’re going there then you can tell him for me as I have so much to do. Thanks Harry, you’re a doll.” She wave behind her before disappearing around a turn.

 

Before Harry could register what had happened Ada was gone leaving a confused and slightly baffled Harry in her wake.

 

“Why me.” Echoed through the lonely and dark corridor.

 

-=-=-=-=-

 

Pulling himself together Harry continued on his way, though at a much slower pace than before. He was not looking forward to giving Wesker the news that Chris Redfield had beaten Ada to the lab, and exceeded in destroying the place.

 

So they now had no clue what the place had been experimenting with or getting the head scientist onto the payroll.

 

Chris Redfield had royally screwed them over.

 

And Harry was the one who had to deliver the news to the one person who hated Redfield most of all. Hopefully being Wesker lover would spare him the rage storm that was going to be coming, if Ada was smart she will be avoiding Harry for the next few days.

 

Coming towards the head office, harry stared at the innocent door, Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves, grabbing some Gryffindor courage he opening it.

 

”Love?” Harry asked gently, peeking around the door.

 

Wesker looked up from his paperwork. ”Harry? My dear what are you doing here, I thought you had left hours ago, nothing wrong at home I trust?”

 

Harry gulped nervously, walking inside slowly and shut the door behind him though he very much wanted to it leave open for a quick getaway. ”Well I was on my way here to ask you if you wanted to come home with me when I ran into Ada.” He laughed nervously.

 

Wesker raised eyebrow as he looked upon a nervous Harry. ”Really… and she didn’t come with you, knowing that I needed her report today, I wonder why she did that.”

 

”Well love she thought as I was coming here to spend some time with you, she gave it to me so we have more time together.” Harry lied, moving from one foot to the other as his lovers brow went even higher. Sometimes he hated when he couldn’t see his lovers eyes, but this time he was thankful for it as he couldn’t lie well as it was with those eyes staring into his soul.

 

“Now my dear you really don’t think she did that with the goodness of her heart.” Wesker lent back on his chair crossing his leg over the other, watching his now very nervous love.

 

Harry gulped, his mouth becoming very dry all of a sudden. ”Well no but it would be better coming from me about what happened at the spill at the lab in Spain.”

 

”And why is that my dear?” Wesker asked.

 

_‘Here goes nothing.’_ Harry thought, silently s cursing Redfield. ”Chris Redfield blew it up.” He whispered, hoping that Wesker didn’t hear.

 

But Wesker heard every… single… word.

 

Time seemed to stop, slowly Wesker retch up and took off his black shades catching Harry in his amber gaze

 

“Come again my dear.” Weaker asked, his voice like steel and his eyes burning with rage.

 

Harry faked laugher. ”Well it’s funny really, Ada said that before she even got within a mile of the place it blow up and she sew Chris Redfield leaving in a helicopter, she said that there was nothing left only a crater.”

 

”And she couldn’t tell me herself.” Wesker ask though he knew the answer, Ada knew his temper when it came to Redfield and by sending Harry to tell him, he would shout at him. It was a smart move on her part but he will be having word with her about using his little love like that in future.

 

”Well love you do know how you get when it come to Chris Redfield so we though it be better I tell you.” Harry smiled at him, calming down as Wesker wasn’t raging like Harry thought he would be.

 

”How I get dear.” Wesker said his eyes amused.

 

”Well you do hate the man and I know why but he gets your blood boiling and not in the way I do.” Harry said cheekily hoping to light the mood more.

 

”I should hope not dear, but this news is troublesome, when will that man just dead.” Wesker sighed, rubbing his temple to get rid of the tension there.

 

”Oh love please don’t be upset, it’s only a little set back there are other secret labs that Umbrella have and you will find them I know you well.” Harry said strongly making his way around the deck to stand beside Wesker.

 

Wesker turn his chair to face Harry. ”And how do you know that my dear.”

 

Leaning down till he was face to face with his lover Harry whispered. ”Because my love, you…” Harry place a small kisses on Wesker lips.

 

”Are.” **_kiss_**.

 

”The.” **_kiss_**.

 

”Greatest.” **_kiss_**.

 

”Flattery with get you the world my dear.” Wesker said amused standing up to wrap his arm tightly around his little lover pulling him tight against him.

 

”I don’t want the world I just want you” Harry whispered wrapping his arm around Wesker neck.

 

A dark smirk appears on Wesker’s face that made Harry slightly nervous. His love was plotting something. ”Your wish is my command my dear.” Harry yelped at Wesker swiftly picked him up.

 

”Wesker what are you doing?!” Harry yelled out, tightening his hold on Wesker neck as he was carried bridal style.

 

”Following orders dear.” Wesker said simply as he made his way towards the door.

 

”But the report.” Harry protest weakly, his face being coming very flushed.

 

”I have much more pleasant things in mind for this evening my dear and they don’t involve reports.” Wesker said leaving the office.

 

Harry’s evening plans were looking up.

 

**The End**


End file.
